A magnetoresistive effect element can be used to configure a pressure sensing element. This makes it possible to sense pressure change based on the change of the angle between the magnetization of the magnetization free layer and the magnetization of the reference layer. In a microphone package including a pressure sensing element based on a magnetoresistive effect element, the external magnetic field due to e.g. geomagnetism may act as external noise on at least one of the magnetization of the magnetization free layer and the magnetization of the reference layer.